poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Hero Alliance Meets Shrek/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Ultimate Hero Alliance Meets Shrek. Shrek: "Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from the dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, for her true love and true love's first kiss." Laughing Like that's ever gonna happen. The Ultimate Hero Alliance teleport to Shrek's swamp Jewel Sparkles: Eww it stinks here! Peanut Big Top: Yeah! Bumblebee: Guys, what is that green thing coming out of the swamp? Cliffjumper: Looks like a... Mittens Fluff N Stuff: MONSTER!!! All The Ultimate Hero Alliance: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Shrek: out of the swamp Hi my name is Shrek! Lightning McQueen: Hi my name is Lightning McQueen! notices the rest of the Ultimate Hero Alliance cowering in fear Bea Spells-a-Lot: Don't hurt me please!! Pillow Featherbed: Or me! Shrek: Hey, it's alright! I'm not gonna hurt any of you. You know what they say, never judge a book by it's cover. Bea Spells-a-Lot: Oh okay. My name is Bea Spells-a-Lot. Pillow Feaherbed: I'm Pillow Featherbed! Jewel Sparkles: I'm Jewel Sparkles! Spot Splatter Splash: I'm Spot Splatter Splash! Mittens Fluff N Stuff: I'm Mittens Fluff and Stuff! Crumbs Sugar Cookie: I'm Crumbs Sugar Cookie! Peanut Big Top: I'm Peanut Big Top! Dot Starlight: I'm Dot Starlight! Rose Bumps N Bruises: I'm Rose Bumps N Bruises! Specs Reads-a-Lot: I'm Specs Reads-a-Lot! Blanket Featherbed: I'm Blanket Featherbed! Trinket Sparkles: I'm Trinket Sparkles! Scribbles Splash: I'm Scribbles Splash! Bundles Snuggle Stuff: I'm Bundles Snuggle Stuff! Sprinkle Spice Cookie: I'm Sprinkle Spice Cookie! Squirt Little Top: I'm Squirt Little Top! Stumbles Bumps N Bruises: I'm Stumbles Bumps N Bruises! Wheeljack: I'm Wheeljack! Smokescreen: I'm Smokescreen! Bumblebee: I'm Bumblebee! Arcee: I'm Arcee! Cliffjumper: I'm Cliffjumper! Ratchet: I'm Ratchet! Springer: I'm Springer! Jazz: I'm Jazz! Kup: I'm Kup! introductions Spot Splatter Splash: So Shrek are you an nice ogre? Bea Spells-a-Lot: He is too Spot!! Shrek: Yes, i'm a nice ogre! Though, most people tend to judge me before they even know me. Jewel Sparkles: Are you married to a princess? I'm excited to know!!! Trinket Sparkles: Me too!! Shrek: Well, not at the moment. You see right now, I'm single. Alone. a mob with pitchforks and torches coming Oh, no. the UHA Watch this. Kup: This going to be awesome! Jazz: Indeed! Peanut Big Top: Exciting too! heads off. The mob look at his tree stump house Mittens Fluff N Stuff: Awesome tree stump house!! scares the mob away Bundles Snuggle Stuff: Awesome!! Scribbles Splash: Yes! Shrek: a wanted poster for Fairytale Creatures Wanted Fairytale Creatures. the UHA Come on, you can all sleep here tonight. But no loud snoring. Pillow Featherbed: Sounds good! Dot Starlight: We won't snore we promise! head in. The next morning at a fairytale creature sale Crumbs Sugar Cookie: Yay this fairytale creature sale is awesome!!! Bea Spells-a-Lot: It sure is Crumbs! see a talking Donkey named Donkey Peanut Big Top: Omg! A talking Donkey!! *laughs out loud* introduces himself to the UHA Donkey: Hi there! I'm Donkey! the UHA introduce themselves Bea Spells-a-Lot: Hi i'm Bea Spells-a-Lot! Pillow Featherbed: Hi there! I'm Pillow Featherbed! Jewel Sparkles: Hello! I'm Jewel Sparkles! Spot Splatter Splash: Hi'ya I'm Spot Splatter Splash! the UHA introduced themselves Donkey: So, should we look around the fairytale creature sale? Jazz: Sure! Donkey, and UHA all look around and saw lots of fairytale creatures including a witch and a baby bear in a cage Guard 1: All right. This one's full. Take it away! Gasps Guard 2: Move it along. Come on! Get up! Captain: Next! Guard 3: Give me that! Your flying days are over. Jewel Sparkles: Oh my god that guard took the witch's broom! Captain: That's 20 pieces of silver for the witch. Next! Guard 4: Get up! Captain: Twenty pieces. Guard 5: Come on! Thudding Guard 6: Sit down there! Keep quiet! Baby Bear: (crying) This cage is too small! Mittens Fluff N Stuff: That poor baby bear! Donkey: I know. A grumpy old woman tried to sell me to Farquaad's men. Rose Bumps N Bruises: Oh my gosh! Old Lady: Oh, shut up! Donkey: Oh! Shrek, Donkey, and the UHA saw Pinocchio getting sold Captain: Next! What have you got? Geppetto: This little wooden puppet. Pinocchio: I'm not a puppet. I'm a real boy. Captain: Five shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away. Pinocchio: Father, please! Don't let them do this! Captain: Next. Pinocchio: Help me! Spot Splatter Splash: Oh my. Captain: What have you got? Old Lady: Well, I've got a talking donkey. Grunts Jewel Sparkles: What??? Smokescreen: She's trying to take Donkey away? Specs Reads-a-Lot: I hope not. Captain: Right. Well, that's good for ten shillings, if you can prove it. Old Lady: Oh, go ahead, little fella. Captain: Well? Old Lady: Oh, oh, he's just-- He's just a little nervous. He's really quite a chatterbox. Talk, you boneheaded dolt- Peanut Big Top: Did she call Donkey a boneheaded dolt? Squirt Little Top: Yes she did! Trinket Sparkles: She's a grouchy lady. Captain: That's it. I've heard enough. Guards! Old Lady: No, no, he talks! He does. Donkey’s lips I can talk. I love to talk. I'm the talkingest darn thing you ever saw. Captain: Get her out of my sight. Bea Spells-a-Lot: *laughs out loud* The guards are taking her away! Old Lady: No, no! I swear! Oh! He can talk! cage with a fairy inside flies Donkey: Gasps Hey, I can fly! Peter Pan: He can fly! Pigs: He can fly! Scribbles Splash: He can fly! Sprinkle Spice Cookie: He can fly! Captain: He can talk! Donkey: Ha, ha! That's right, fool! Now I'm a flying, talking, donkey. You might have seen a housefly, maybe even a superfly, but I bet you ain't never seen a donkey fly. Ha, ha! Uh-oh. Bundles Snuggle Stuff: Oh no! falls and lands on the ground Captain: Seize him! Guard 7: After him! He's getting away! Gasps Dot Starlight: Donkey look out! Mittens Fluff N Stuff: Don't let the guards catch you! Guard 8: Get him! This way! Turn! UHA and Donkey hide behind Shrek just as the guards arrive Captain: You there. Ogre! Crumbs Sugar Cookie: Oh my god! Stay away from the ogre!! Shrek: Aye? Captain: By the order of Lord Farquaad, I am authorized to place all of you under arrest, and transport you to a designated, resettlement facility. Blanket Featherbed: Uh oh. Ratchet: This is not good! Lightning McQueen: Not good at all. Shrek: Oh, really? You and what army? Jewel Sparkles: Yeah really? Whimpering Bob the Builder: That showed them. Rose Bumps N Bruises: Yeah! *laughs out loud* and the UHA head off and Donkey follows Donkey: Chuckles Can I say somethin' to you? Listen, you was really, really somethin' back there. Incredible! Shrek: Are you talkin' to-- me? Whoa! Donkey: Yes, I was talkin' to you. Can I tell you that you was great back there? Those guards! They thought they was all of that. Then you showed up, then bam! They was trippin' over themselves like babies in the woods. That really made me feel good to see that. Shrek: Oh, that's great. Really. Stumbles Bumps N Bruises: Yeah very great. Donkey: Man, it's good to be free. Shrek: Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hmm? Pillow Featherbed: That's right me, Shrek, and the UHA have other stuff to do. head off Donkey: But, uh, I don't have any friends. And I'm not goin' out there by myself. Hey, wait a minute! I got a great idea! I'll stick with you. You're a mean, green, fightin' machine. Together we'll scare the spit out of anybody that crosses us. Shrek: Roaring Spot Splatter Splash: Awesome roar! Donkey: Oh, wow! That was really scary. If you don't mind me sayin', if that don't work, your breath certainly will get the job done, 'cause you definitely need some Tic Tacs or something, 'cause your breath stinks! Man, you almost burned the hair outta my nose, just like the time-- Mumbling Then I ate some rotten berries. I had strong gases eking out of my butt that day. Peanut Big Top: Ewwwwwww! Shrek: Why are you following us? Donkey: I'll tell you why. ♪ 'Cause I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me. My problems have all gone, there's no one to deride me. But you gotta have friends-- ♪ Shrek: Stop singing! It's no wonder you don't have any friends. Rose Bumps N Bruises: Yeah stop that singing now! Donkey: Wow. Only a true friend would be that cruelly honest. Shrek: Listen, little donkey. Take a look at me. What am I? Donkey: Uh-- Really tall? Shrek: No! I'm an ogre. You know. "Grab your torch and pitchforks." Doesn't that bother you? Specs Reads-a-Lot: Yeah really? Does that bother you? Donkey: Nope. Shrek: Really? Donkey: Really, really. Shrek: Oh. Donkey: Man, I like you. What's your name? Shrek: Uh, Shrek. Mittens Fluff N Stuff: Duh his name is Shrek! Donkey: Shrek? Well, you know what I like about you, Shrek? You got that kind of I-don't-care-what-nobody-thinks-of-me thing. I like that. I respect that, Shrek. You all right. Whoo! Look at that. Who'd want to like in a place like that? Shrek: That would be my home. Donkey: Oh! And it is lovely! Just beautiful. You are quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a nice boulder. I guess you don't entertain much, do you? Shrek: I like my privacy. Spot Splatter Splash: Yes! Shrek needs his privacy sometimes. Donkey: You know, I do too. That's another thing we have in common. Like, I hate it when you got somebody in your face. You're trying to give them a hint, and they won't leave. There's that awkward silence, you know. Can I stay with you? Shrek: Uh, what? Crumbs Sugar Cookie: What's the magic word? Donkey: Can I stay with you? Please? Shrek: Of course! Donkey: Really? Shrek: No. Bea Spells-a-Lot: Yup Shrek means no! Donkey: Please! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak. Well, maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together. You gotta let me stay! Please! Please! Shrek: Okay! Okay! But one night only. Jewel Sparkles: Yeah really! Donkey: Ah! Thank you! Shrek: What are you-- No! No! Donkey: This is gonna be fun! We can stay up lat, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin' I'm makin' waffles. Shrek: Oh! Donkey: Where do, uh, I sleep? Shrek: Outside! Mittens Fluff N Stuff: Yeah sleep outside! Donkey: Oh, well, I guess that's cool. I mean, I don't know you and you don't know me, so I guess outside is best, you know. Sniffles Here I go. Good night. Sighs I mean, I do like the outdoors. I'm a donkey. I was born outside. I'll just be sitting by myself outside, I guess, you know. By myself, outside. ♪ I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me. ♪ Bubbling Sighs Creaking Shrek: Sighs I thought I told you to stay outside. Donkey: I am outside. Clattering Clattering Blind Mouse 1: Well, gents it's a far cry from the farm, but what choice do we have? Blind Mouse 2: It's not home, but it'll do just fine. Gorder: What a lovely bed. Shrek: Got ya. Gorder: Sniffs I found some cheese. Shrek: Ow! Grunts Gorder: Blah! Awful stuff. other two blind mice came to see what was going on Blind Mouse 1: Is that you, Gorder? Gorder: How did you know? Shrek: Enough! What are you doing in my house? Grunts Hey! UHA came to see what was going on Snickers Shrek: Oh, no, no, no. Dead broad off the table. a coffin containing Snow White pushes against Shrek Dwarf: Where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken. Shrek and UHA: Huh? Gasps Wolf: What? Shrek: I live in a swamp. I put up signs. I'm a terrifying ogre! What do I have to do to get a little privacy? Dot Starlight: Yeah what does Shrek need to do to get a little privacy? Wolf: Aah! Shrek: Oh, no. Oh, no. No! No! Cackling Continues Shrek: What? Girl: Quit it. Don't push. Squeaking Lows Shrek: What are you doing in my swamp? Echoing Swamp! Swamp! Swamp! Gasping Fairies: Oh, dear! Dwarf: Whoa! Shrek: All right, get out of here. All of you, move it! Come on! Let's go! Hapaya! Hapaya! Hey! Blanket Featherbed: Yeah listen to Shrek! Dwarf: Quickly. Come on! Shrek: No, no! No, no. Not there. Not there. Arcee: Yeah not there! Dwarf: Oh! Sighs Donkey: Hey, look at me. I didn't invite them. Pinocchio: Oh, gosh, no one invited us. Shrek: What? Pinocchio: We were forced to come here. Shrek: By who? Pillow Feaherbed: I want to know! Little Pig: Lord Farquaad. He huffed und he puffed und he... singed an eviction notice. Shrek: Sighs All right. Who knows where this Farquaad guy is? Scribbles Splash: Yeah like seriously. Murmuring Donkey: Oh, I do. I know where he is. Shrek: Does anyone else know where to find him? Anyone at all? Donkey: Me! Me! Shrek: Anyone? Donkey: Oh! Oh, pick me! Oh, I know! I know! Me, me! Shrek: Okay, fine. Attention, all fairy tale things. Do not get comfortable. Your welcome is officially worn out. In fact, I'm gonna see this guy Farquaad right now, and get you all off my land and back where you came from! Cheering Twittering Continues Shrek: Oh! You! You're comin' with us. Donkey: All right, that's what I like to hear, man. Shrek and Donkey, two stalwart friends, off on a whirlwind big-city adventure. I love it! ♪ On the road again. ♪ Sing it with me, Shrek. Dwarf: Hey. Oh, oh! Donkey: ♪ I can't wait to get in the road again. ♪ Shrek: What did I say about singing? Bea Spells-a-Lot: Yeah really! What did Shrek tell you about singing? Donkey: Can I whistle? Shrek: No. Donkey: Can I hum it? Shrek: All right, hum it. ♪♪ Humming Grunts Whimpering Farquaad: That's enough. He's ready to talk. Coughing Farquaad: Laughing Throat Run, run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread man! Peanut Big Top: What is Farquaad doing to that gingerbread man? Rose Bumps 'N' Bruises: I don't know Peanut. Gingy: You're a monster. Farquaad: I'm not the monster here. You are. You and the rest of that fairy tale trash, poisoning my perfect world. Now, tell me! Where are the others? Gingy: Eat me! Grunts Farquaad: I've tried to be fair to you creatures. Now my patience has reached its end! Tell me or I'll-- Gingy: No, no, not the buttons. Not my gumdrop buttons. Farquaad: All right then. Who's hiding them? Gingy: Okay, I'll tell you. Do you know the muffin man? Farquaad: The muffin man? Gingy: The muffin man. Farquaad: Yes, I know the muffin man, who lives on Drury Lane? Gingy: Well, she's married to the muffin man. Farquaad: The muffin man? Gingy: The muffin man! Farquaad: She's married to the muffin man. Opens Captain: My lord! We found it. Farquaad: Then what are you waiting for? Bring it in. Grunting Gasping Gingy: Oh! Lord Farquaad: Magic Mirror-- Gingy: Don't tell him anything! No! Man Whimpers Farquaad: Evening. Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Is this not the most perfect king of all? Mirror: Well, technically you're not a king. Farquaad: Uh, Thelonius. You were saying? Mirror: What I mean is, you're not a king yet. But you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess. Farquaad: Go on. Mirror: Chuckles So, just sit back and relax, my lord, because it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes. And here they are! Bachelorette number one is a mentally abused shut-in from a kingdom far, far away. She likes sushi and hot tubbing anytime. Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her two evil sisters. Please welcome Cinderella. Bachelorette number two is a cape-wearing girl from the land of fancy. Although she lives with seven other men, she's not easy. Just kiss her dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is. Come on. Give it up for Snow White! And last, but certainly not the least, bachelorette number three is a fiery redhead, from a dragon-guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. She's a loaded pistol who likes piña coladas and getting caught in the rain. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Fiona! So will it be, bachelorette number one, bachelorette number two or bachelorette number three? Guards: Two! Two! Three! Three! Two! Two! Three! Farquaad: Three? One? Shudders Three? Thelonius: Three! Pick number three, my lord! Farquaad: Okay, okay, uh, number three! Mirror: Lord Farquaad, you've chosen Princess Fiona. Escape By Rupert Holmes Playing Rupert Holmes: ♪ If you like piña coladas. And getting caught in the rain. ♪ Farquaad: Princess Fiona. Rupert Holmes: ♪ If you're not into yoga. ♪ Farquaad: She's perfect. All I have to do is just find someone who can go-- Mirror: But I probably should mention the little thing that happens at night. Farquaad: I'll do it. Mirror: Yes, but after sunset. Farquaad: Silence! I will make this Princess Fiona my queen, and Duloc will finally have the perfect king! Captain, assemble your finest men. We're going to have a tournament. Donkey: But that's it. That's it right there. That's Duloc. I told ya I'd find it. Shrek: So, that must be Lord Farquaad's castle. Donkey: Uh-huh. That's the place. Shrek: Do you think maybe he's compensating for something? Laughs Donkey: Groans Hey, wait. Wait up, Shrek and UHA. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Andrewteel213